


kill shot

by Batty619



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Moran's POV, ambiguous ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty619/pseuds/Batty619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short drabble about what Moran thinks once he realizes that Sherlock has faked his death</p>
            </blockquote>





	kill shot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic, and my first attempt at anything Moran or Moriarty-esque. I'm sorry if this has been done before, it was a thought that I had one day and it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. I don't even usually read Moran fics. I have no idea if I will ever add to this and comments are greatly appreciated (please be nice). I hope you enjoy (and as always the characters are obviously not mine, they belong to ACD and BBC) I didn't like this, so I edited it.. not sure if its actually better, but I like it now.

Simply put, Moran was alone. The web was destroyed and he was after blood. He needed to drive out Holmes, make him pay, but that was proving difficult. It wasn't until a whispered thread of the once glorious network reached out to him that he was made aware of how to exact his revenge; After all, Jim had told him “with Sherlock Holmes, go for the heart”. 

John was a mere wisp of the man he had been; the blow from Sherlock’s death seemed to be taking more of a toll on him than his own near death experience had done. He looked tired, worn out, had lost weight, clearly still in a depression. Moran could kill him, it would be all too easy, but then Sherlock would come after him full force. 

No, he had to keep the upper hand. A well planned attack, brutal and lightning quick landed the good doctor in hospital, and it was only a matter of time before Holmes would seek him out, needing to ensure his safety. Moran would be ready then, Holmes would go down, and Moran didn't care what happened next.

**Author's Note:**

> ok guys..I really tried to make this piece as if its written thought. so if its too confusing to read just tell me and I will try to fix it.


End file.
